Amour secret enfin révélé
by xShanee
Summary: "Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour-j... Hermione va se marier avec Ron alors qu'elle en aime un autre... Et quand cette personne est convié à la cérémonie, le mariage qui se devait être traditionnel subira quelques petits changements de dernières minutes..." N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis :D


**Amour secret enfin révélé... **_de xShanee_

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par le doux soleil qui filtrait les rideaux et elle soupira... Nous étions le Jour-J, ce jour tant attendu par beaucoup de monde sauf par elle et _lui_... Aujourd'hui, elle deviendra ce qu'elle n'a jamais voulu devenir... Une Weasley, épouse de Ron Weasley alors qu'elle ne ressentait rien d'autre pour lui que de l'amour fraternel et que son amour était destiné à une autre personne, _lui_...

Plusieurs fois elle avait tenté de le lâcher, sans grand succès vu qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir... Mais le jour où elle était enfin prête à couper court à toute relation, ce fut ce moment que Ron choisit pour lui demander de l'épouser et elle n'avait pas su dire non devant le regard amoureux et plein d'espoir de celui qu'elle avait espéré devenir son ex-petit-ami... C'est à ce moment même aussi que sa relation secrète qu'elle entretenait avec _lui... _

Hermione était anéantie... Mais plusieurs fois, _lui _l'avait prévenu « Ta gentillesse te perdra Hermione, crois-moi... » mais à chaque fois, elle lui répétait par la négation en disant qu'elle allait bientôt le quitter... En fait, la gentillesse d'Hermione ne l'a pas perdu que elle, elle l'a perdu _lui_ aussi à son plus grand malheur... Celui qu'elle aimait comme jamais elle n'avait aimé Ron... Celui qui avait su la rendre heureuse... Mais désormais, elle avait tout perdu, car oui, lui représentait tout pour elle, elle ressentait comme un néant dans son cœur...

Depuis ce fameux jour, elle passait toute ses journées dans sa chambre à pleurer son amour perdu, profitant de l'absence de Ron qui travaillait. _Lui_, Drago Malefoy ne lui avait plus donné aucune nouvelles et _elle_ en souffrait énormément...

Hermione retint ses larmes alors qu'elle entendit toquer à sa porte et vit cette dernière s'ouvrir sur une tête rousse, Ginny.

- **Alors la belle au bois dormant, tu es déjà réveillé ?** Sourit-elle à pleine dents.

- **Oui, depuis quelques minutes déjà...** Répondit Hermione avec un sourire forcé.

- **D'accord, tu viens déjeuner ? Je t'ai préparé un petit-déjeuner digne d'une vraie princesse !** Rit la rousse.

- **J'arrive**, répliqua la future marié en se levant du lit et suivant Ginny dans les couloirs du manoir où elle vivait avec son mari Harry.

Ce dernier était au Terrier avec son meilleur ami Ron car comme le voulait la tradition, les mariés ne devait guère se voir avant la cérémonie donc il avait été convenue que Hermione et ses demoiselles d'honneur _-qui étaient trois, Ginny, Luna et Hannah Abbot (la femme de Neville)-_ soient au manoir Potter afin de se préparer ensemble et que Ron et Harry restent au Terrier.

Le petit-déjeuner passé, les jeunes femmes se mirent alors à se préparer pendant que l'équipe de décoration finissaient de mettre au point la salle ainsi que tout le reste. Des coiffeuses ainsi que des maquilleuses étaient venues aider la jeune mariée et ses demoiselles d'honneur.

Une heure et demie plus tard, la coiffeuse mit la touche finale sur la coiffure d'Hermione. Ses cheveux étaient attaché dans un chignon complexe _(si vous voulez c'est de ce genre : __ . __)_ où ornaient les traditionnelles petites fleurs blanche. Elle avait était maquillé dans les tons marrons clair qui faisait naturel et qui lui allait merveilleusement bien.

Sa robe bustier épousait parfaitement ses formes, relevant légèrement sa poitrine. A partir de sa taille, la robe était froissé, couvrait entièrement ses jambes et elle était assez longue pour avoir une traîné derrière elle. _(imaginé par rapport à ça : __). _La mariée était magnifique... Si on oubliait le sourire faux qui ornait ses lèvres. Ce jour aurait pu être le plus beau de sa vie si elle l'avait partagé avec l'homme qu'elle aimait réellement... Mais ce n'était pas le cas... Elle leva les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

-** Oh mais ne pleure pas ma belle**, rit Ginny.** Enfin je dis ça mais je n'avais pas pu non plu m'empêcher de pleurer le jour de mon mariage, tu verras, après ça ira mieux !** Dit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

_« Si tu savais... »_ Eut envie de répondre Hermione. Cette dernière essaya de lui sourire mais ça ressembla plus à une grimace qu'autre chose alors que Ginny alla se poster devant la fenêtre.

- **Tout le monde a l'air présent, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer, tu dois être pressé !** S'exclama Ginny en sautillant presque sur place.

-** Tu en as vraiment de la chance Hermione**, s'exprima Luna la tête dans les nuages avec un sourire niais

-** Oh oui ! S'unir avec l'homme de notre vie, il n'y a rien de mieux qui peut nous arriver !** S'exclama Hannah l'air rêveuse.

_« Allez-y enfoncez encore plus le couteau dans la plaie... ! »_ Pensa Hermione.

- **Oui, rien de mieux..** Répéta Hermione avec un semblant de sourire.

Soudainement, on toqua à la porte et une personne qu'Hermione connaissait bien passa la tête.

- **Papa !** Fit Hermione avec un sourire sincère pour la première fois de la matinée.

-** Ma chérie.. Tu... Whouah ! Tu es magnifique !** S'émerveilla son père en rentrant dans la pièce pour la prendre dans ses bras. **Tout le monde est prêt, on attend plus que la mariée et ses demoiselles d'honneur**, reprit-il en regardant cette fois-ci Ginny ne pouvant enlever le sourire heureux qui ornait ses lèvres.

-** D'accord, allons-y !** Rit Ginny. **Tu es prête Mione ?**

_« Non... Non ! Je ne suis pas prête, je veux m'enfuir en courant loin d'ici... Loin de Ron... Mais je ne peux pas tous les décevoir... »_ Pensa Hermione.

- **Oui ! Bien sûr que oui je suis prête !** Dit-elle avec un sourire faux.

- **Allons-y !** Dirent les demoiselles d'honneur en même temps.

Elles serrèrent Hermione toute les trois sous le regard attendri de son père puis ils descendirent les escaliers et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux grandes portes menant à la salle de cérémonie, une boule apparut dans l'estomac de notre héroïne du jour en même temps que la musique traditionnelle des mariés. Hermione souffla un coup, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et les demoiselles d'honneur firent leur entré suivit d'Hermione avec son père et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle le vit _lui_...

Tout le monde était réuni dans la salle de cérémonie, même _lui_ avait été invité et avait accepté plus par politesse que par plaisir... La voir _elle_ se marier avec cet immonde Weasley lui était insupportable... Mais il n'avait pas pu non plus résister à la voir pour la dernière fois en tant qu'Hermione Granger, après elle deviendra Hermione Weasley et fera de sales petits mioches aussi roux que leur père ! A cette pensée, Drago eut un rictus dégoûté.

_POV Drago_

Soudainement, la musique traditionnelle des mariages retentit et toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent. Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissèrent passer Weasley fille, Loufoca ainsi que la copine de Londubat qui étaient les demoiselles d'honneur d'Hermione et elles furent bientôt suivies par cette dernière.

La voir aussi époustouflante me paralysa sur place et je dus m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus lorsque je croisai son regard... Son regard qui était complètement à l'opposé que ce qu'elle devrait ressentir... Elle devrait se sentir heureuse de pouvoir épouser son rouquin mais non... Je n'arrivais à lire que de la détresse et de la tristesse dans son regard... J'eus soudainement un pincement au cœur... Ressentait-elle vraiment ça ou bien je vois seulement ce que je voulais voir. Je détournai les yeux et regarda son mari. Il semblait si heureux... Il la dévorait des yeux comme je venais de le faire plus tôt.

Je fus alors pris d'un élan de jalousie alors qu'Hermione arrivait sur l'autel puis tout le monde se rassit. Je ne pouvais le quitter des yeux alors que le prête finissait son discours :

- **… Si l'un d'entre vous peut donner une raison valable qui s'oppose à ce que ces deux personnes soient unies par les liens sacrés du mariage, qu'il le déclare.**

Et sans réfléchir je me levai brusquement ce qui attira le regard de tout le monde dont celui de celle que j'aimais...

_POV Externe_

-** Hum monsieur...** Rit le prêtre gêné.

-** Oui je m'oppose à ce mariage !** Cria presque Drago.

- **Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?** S'exclama Weasley furieux dont les oreilles étaient devenues rouge.

-** Parce que je l'aime...** Répondit Drago en regardant Hermione dans les yeux.** Je l'aimais.. Je l'aime et je l'aimerai sans doute toujours. Je n'ai jamais supporté de voir les sales pattes de Weasley sur toi...**

Ron eut une mine outré.

-** Je n'ai jamais supporté te voir quitter mon lit pour aller rejoindre celui de Weasley...**

Là ce fut Hermione qui devint rouge comme une pivoine.

- **Je t'en supplie Hermione... Ne te marie pas avec lui... Tu ne l'aimes pas.. Je le sais, je le sens... Il n'arrivera jamais à te rendre heureuse comme moi je pourrais le faire !**

Hermione ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, les rouvrit et se dirigea droit vers Drago sans faire attention aux protestations des gens qui l'entouraient. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, elle ferma les yeux en posant sa paume sur la joie droite de Drago. Et sans rouvrir les yeux, elle lui répondit :

- **Tu as raison... Je ne pourrais jamais vivre heureuse sans toi...**

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers son ex-futur mari :

-** Je suis désolé Ron... Mais ce n'est pas toi que j'aime.. C'est Drago...**

**- Quoi ? Mais...**

Et sans laisser le temps de continuer à Ron, elle transplana avec Drago dans une forêt inconnue. Elle regarda Drago dans les yeux alors que les siens se mirent à être embué de larmes, elle lui sauta au cou et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément, baiser qu'il lui rendit au aussi fougueusement. Il se détacha d'elle tout en gardant sa tête entre ses mains et dit :

- **Ils vont te détester...**

Puis il la ré-embrassa, la plaquant contre un arbre puis entre deux baisers, elle lui répondit :

-** Je m'en contre fiche... Je leur expliquerai... Ils comprendront... Sinon tant pis... Tant que je suis avec toi... Je t'aime...**

**- Je t'aime aussi Hermione... Comme un fou...** Répondit-il contre ses lèvres.

**Fin**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Dites-moi tout dans une **REVIEW** ! :D

Bisous bisous, xShanee


End file.
